Konoha Avengers
by Upamanyu
Summary: Naruto of Konohagakure was fed a chakra fruit moments after his such a young age, the fruit turned his body into a chakra factory that produced nigh limitless special God chakra. That wasn't all though, as the Nine Tailed Fox had also been sealed inside of him immediately after his birth by his late father Minato. How this boy changed the fortunes of the Leaf, we will see.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Avengers. They are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Marvel Entertainment respectively**

In the village of Konohagakure, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki was both feared and revered by many for being an essential God. The 12 year old himself however barely had any idea of how much power he held, but the village elders feared that he would one day bring destruction to the Leaf, and so they wanted to keep an eye on him, and forcibly got him enrolled in the Shinobi academy, even though he had failed the written test

On the first day, Naruto got sorted into Team 7, with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. He noticed how Sakura fawned over Sasuke and his pale skin. But he realized that Sasuke never thought of her as anything but an annoyance. Naruto's heart however, had been captured by the beautiful Hinata Hyūga, with dark hair and pristine white eyes. What the boy did not realise was that the feeling was mutual

After everyone else left to meet up with their teacher, Team 7 remained in class waiting for Kakashi Hatake, the Jonin who would lead and teach them. Naruto out of pure habit started gather his chakra in his hand, and as always, it amazed him. A fiery red ball of chakra, vastly more powerful than any he had seen, it was like lava, except not as harmful, and was warm and bright. Sasuke noticed it out of the corner of his eye, and scoffed

'Humph. What a pitiful amount of chakra. If that's all you have, no wonder they had to pull strings to get you in here'

Naruto didn't even notice him, he was too busy forcing all of his chakra into the ball. The ball grew and grew, first a few inches, then a foot, until finally the ball became as huge as the 5 foot 6 Naruto himself

Sasuke was shocked, he had never seen so much chakra forced into a shape before

*Meh*, he thought, *I'm still an Uchiha, he's nothing before me*

Naruto then sensed someone coming, and immediately absorbed the entire chakra ball into himself, leaving both Sasuke and Sakura shocked

'Hey guys, I'm your teacher, Kakashi. I don't want to give you my last name right now, so why don't we go to the terrace and get to know each other better?'

While the others took the stairs, Naruto used his immense chakra to take a singular leap to cover the 64 feet to the terrace, and was waiting for the team when they got there

'But, but...how?!' Sasuke and Sakura we're in shock, 'that is the only way to the terrace'

'I jumped!' Naruto said excitedly with a grin on his face

'Yeah right' replied Sasuke

'Sit down guys' said Kakashi

'Each of you, tell me your name, what you like to do, and what you want to do when you grow up. To help you, I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like the Make Out series written by Jiraiya Sensei. I'm already grown up, and don't particularly have any goals left to complete. Your turn'

'My name is NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'm the son of the Forth Hokage, I love Ramen, I love Ichiraku Ramen and I also love comparing different Ramen. My goal is to be the best and most powerful Hokage there ever will be!'

Sakura laughed at him, Naruto, while visibly annoyed, said nothing

'My name is Sakura Haruno, and I love Sasuke Uch' Sakura stopped too late, and blushed sheepishly at Sasuke, who looked visibly mortified and moved a couple of feet away from her

'I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything. What I will do once I grow up is restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone'

*With that puny amount of chakra?! Good luck* thought Naruto

Kakashi was staring intently at Naruto, which the little boy noticed. Dismissing class, Kakashi called Naruto to him. Sasuke and Sakura we're jealous immediately, their teacher had chosen to show this moron special attention.

'Son, you are a special child. Do you know that?'

'Well I can create large balls of chakra in my palm but..'

'That is a relief. Your power has begun showing itself now. Come with me, we're meeting someone'

Naruto leapt after Kakashi, but using his chakra to subconsciously strengthen his leg muscles, he effortlessly outpaced him. Kakashi signaled for him to stop after a while, and they landed in a clearing in the forest

'What're we doing here Sensei?'

'Hello Naruto!'

Naruto looked toward the direction of the voice, and saw a lanky figure clothed in the garments of the Konohagakure scientific division emerge

'Welcome to the world of Gods and Monsters' said Banner with a smirk


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bell Test Begins!

Naruto shot a beam of chakra at the fifth steel wall. It completely shattered like the previous fours. He had never realised simple chakra control could help him do that! was indeed a genius, and if Naruto indeed possessed nigh infinite amounts of chakra from a chakra fruit his father had given to him moments after his birth, then his goal of become the strongest Hokage wouldn't be as impossible as everyone made it out to be.

'Your chakra is far more powerful than most people's. It is highly destructive, however, used properly it can also heal. Have you noticed how whenever you get scratches, cuts or bruises they heal completely in a few seconds? Well, that's the power of your chakra. You could get your arm sliced off and you'd regrow it'

'I'd rather not experience such pain Bruce sensei'

'Haha. Obviously not. Now, focus your chakra in your fist, like you do in your legs subconsciously, and punch through the final steel wall'

'That wall?! But that's at least ten feet thick!'

'Yes, now do it!'

Naruto focused his chakra into his fist, and felt a sudden surge of strength, just like how he used to outpace others in foot races. Naruto closed his eyes and punched the wall with all his might, and he heard a deafening noise of something breaking to many small pieces. He opened his eyes, and saw the steel wall has been completely obliterated. In it's place was some molten metal, left from the wall being punched with such extreme force, and the sand below had become glass and cracked. Naruto stared at his fist in amazement. He had never known how strong he could've been until today.

'That concludes today's lesson. Now you know how to focus chakra into other parts of your body. Get a good night's sleep Naruto, tomorrow you and your team have to go on a mission!' said

'Thank you Sensei!' exclaimed an overjoyed Naruto

Kakashi, who had been silently watching in awe, was amazed by how powerful this 12 year old was.

*The prophecy will be true then. Suh power, he could only be a God*

Naruto left with Kakashi, and as soon as he reached home, he took a long warm bath, and cooked himself some ramen, which all of a sudden seemed unnecessary, he didn't feel hungry even after expending chakra. He ate it all the same, and went to sleep content with having learned something new

The next day, Team 7 assembled in front of Ichiraku Ramen, Kakashi came late as usual, but said "Come on guys, let's hurry"

"But breakfast?!" cried Naruto

"No time" replied Kakashi

They immediately ran toward the 3rd Training Ground, where Kakashi stopped and pulled out two bells from his pocket.

"These are the two objects that you must capture from me. They will determine your position in this Team and your future as a Shinobi. There are only two, so one of you will fail and be sent back to the academy. The two who successfully capture it will be given a hearty lunch while the third will be tied to a tree stump and be forced to watch them eat"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all shocked to hear this. One of them was going to fail. They had to Outlast two other people. Immediately, Sasuke and Sakura thought of Naruto. He was the one who needed to fail in order for them to achieve their goals. Sasuke to prove himself superior and Sakura to have undisturbed time with Sasuke.

"On your mark, get set, NOW!". As Kakashi yelled, he performed the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu with such speed and intensity the Team was thrown back. Using that as a diversion Kakashi erected a nigh impenetrable Chakra wall around him, took out his book and started reading, much to the annoyance of the Team.

Sasuke went first, using his speed and charged at the wall, he struck it repeatedly with his Kunai to no avail. He then proceeded to use the Fireball Jutsu, which again had no effect. He did notice a faint crack in the wall. Determined, he proceeded to use the Jutsu continuously. Naruto however, remembered the training he had received from yesterday. He gathered chakra in his hand, and focused it into his fist. He focused a large part of it into his legs as well, then took a massive leap. The tree branch from which he leapt was destroyed completely, and Naruto ascended, 30 feet, 60 feet, 100, 200 untill at 500 feet, he began his downward descent. Protecting himself with a chakra cloak, he aimed his fist straight at Kakashi's chakra wall. Sasuke barely saw Naruto coming, and could only react fast enough to prevent himself from getting killed. However, the shockwave sent him flying and he got severely bruised. Wooden splinters stuck in his skin, and he twisted his left foot. Sasuke howled in pain, and Sakura immediately ran over from her hiding place in the bushes to go and help him

As the dust cleared, Naruto and Kakashi were seen duking it out. The wall had been shattered by Naruto's punch, and he had taken on the Copy Shinobi in a one on one fight. Kakashi used different Jutsu he had copied from various Nin over the years. Fire Style, Earth Style, Water Style. All Naruto had to do was punch through it, while his Chakra cloak protected him from any injuries. As a last resort, Kakashi gathered some chakra into his hand, and it immediately began conjuring lightning. Kakashi charged with amazing speed, and hit Naruto. Naruto's chakra cloak was destroy in the process and Naruto thrown back.

*This isn't going to be easy* thought Naruto


	3. Chapter 3 - The Bell Test Finale!

Naruto and Kakashi fought relentlessly. Kakashi was on the defence now, trying his best not to get killed. Even a single blow from Naruto at this point would mean certain death. He couldn't show any weakness however, that was the Rule of the Shinobi. Naruto had effortlessly destroyed all of Kakashi's Kunai, and all his chakra was being spent on erecting shields to defend himself, which Naruto was effortlessly destroying. Pushed to the brink, Kakashi used one chidori to one of Naruto's chakra points to give himself some breathing room. He barely hit the mark, all it did was send Naruto flying back, his cloak was intact and had absorbed the chakra of the Chidori. However, in the blink of an eye, Naruto fell down to the ground, gasping for air. Kakashi had found a weak spot in his cloak to strike the chakra spot near his heart. Meanwhile, Kakashi removed his forehead protector and revealed his Sharingan. The Dōjutsu was terrifying. Red, with three tomoe. Kakashi whipped out hand seals just fast enough for Naruto to follow, but to Sasuke and Sakura they were invisible. Kakashi knew he had to neutralise Naruto while his chakra point was down. His body would take a few seconds to heal, but this was the only window he'd have.

"EARTH STYLE: TEN THOUSAND MUD BALLS"

True to the name, thousands of mud balls(technically chakra) formed around Kakashi, and sped toward Naruto at the speed of sound. Under such a heavy barrage, all Naruto could really do was erect a thin Chakra wall to protect himself. However, even that fell under the endless onslaught. Naruto got knocked out and fell over. The only person left was Sakura, who was tending to Sasuke and wasn't even bothered to look toward Naruto.

*She's useless anyway.* Thought Kakashi. Getting up, he lifted his foot to move, but at that very instant he fell down, due to all his chakra being exhausted from fighting Naruto and using his Sharingan. The last thing he saw was Sakura rushing over to him and screaming "SENSEI!"

*Stupid kid*


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hulking Uzumaki!

Kakashi woke up in the Hospital, with Naruto sitting next to him, giving him a big grin

'Sensei! I had no idea you were so powerful! You deflected all my strongest attacks with ease!'

*YEAH RIGHT! I NEARLY DIED* thought Kakashi,. unfortunately, he couldn't say that out loud

'Haha, never underestimate a Jonin Naruto!' he said giving him a thumbs up

'Sensei, what happened to your eye? You took your protector off and it was all red with black markings. Is it magic?'

'Hahahaha. No it isn't magic Naruto. It's a Sharingan, it helps me copy my opponents' Jutsu and use it against them, and it also helps me see Chakra flow, helping me know exactly where to strike against powerful opponents.' said Kakashi, getting up from the bed. As soon as he got up, Sakura burst through the door with Sasuke in tow

'SENSEI! YOU'RE OKAY!' said Sakura while hugging Kakashi, nearly crushing his chest with her grip

'Y..Y..Yes Saku-ra p..please let me g-go'

Sakura loosened her grip on him, and Kakashi took a deep breath

'You can't be that good a Jonin if you got taken now by Naruto of all people. It speaks really low about your abilities.' said Sasuke, with a look of utter disappointment

Kakashi laughed

'You think you can take on Naruto? Okay, since I'm alright, let's resume training. Today, you go up against Naruto.' he said while getting out of the bed in a flash

'Follow me!'

Naruto and the rest of Team 7 followed Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke excited to finally have a chance to battle each other and prove themselves to Kakashi, they reached the training ground even before Kakashi, but Sakura was no where to be seen.

'Alright, this is a proper ninja duel. Win by incapacitation or tap out. No serious injuring allowed, okay?'

'Yeah!' said Naruto

'Somebody call Sakura, you're going to need healing after this match you dimwit' Sasuke chuckled

Naruto, losing his anger, attacked Sasuke with such ferocity that Sasuke was taken aback, he used all his speed to dodge the attack, but used the opening to punch him on the face. Naruto covered his face in chakra, just enough to nullify his attack. He then kicked Sasuke's back, forcing him to block the attack with a Kunai. The Kunai broke,but the wind generated by the kick pushed Sasuke back to his surprise

*How can anyone be so strong?* thought Sasuke, sweating ferociously out of the sheer power required to dodge the barrage of attacks

Naruto repeatedly punched Sasuke, who was using his Kunai stock to stop his attacks, all of which snapped in half under the sheer force of Naruto's fist. Finally, using his last Kunai, he charged Naruto and attack his neck. Naruto sidestepped and struck Sasuke on his back. The blow was painful enough to make Sasuke rethink about the outcome of this fight. His victory didn't seem so sure now. It almost seemed like he was in a fight for his life. Kakashi sensed the fight was getting too dangerous, and ordered Naruto to stop. However, Naruto had been blinded by rage. Too long had he listened to Sasuke's insults. Too long had he been humiliated. Too long had he kept quite. Today, his anger bubbled over. The God chakra that Naruto usually used to strengthen himself was leaking out of his body, surrounding it in red smoke. Kakashi rescued Sasuke from Naruto just as he was about to crush him. He was scared. It was as he feared. The God Chakra was taking over Naruto's mind and turning him into a mindless rage monster. The smoke cleared. A 12 foot monstrosity stood in his place. With red skin, giant muscles , jet black hair and ripped clothes, this Hulking beast looked nothing like Naruto Uzumaki. He couldn't have been Naruto! But the first thing that came out of his lips laid that doubt to rest

"Uzumaki...SMASH!"


	5. Chapter 5 - SMASH!

'SMASH!'

The hulking beast smashed the ground directly in front of him, completely causing it to crumble and shake.

Kakashi jumped with a nanosecond to spare, and in doing so, saved Sasuke as well, who would've been crushed by Naruto. Sasuke was in shock. The seemingly harmless Naruto had transformed into a mindless beast! Kakashi left Sasuke near a bush, disguised by the leaves. He needed to do something about Naruto. This had happened 12 years ago too as well. On that day, the hidden lead had faced a similar danger. One that had left a horrible scar on Kakashi's memory

The beast was large but fast. He slammed into Kakashi so fast even his Sharingan didn't see it coming. Kakashi went flying back, his rib cage completely shattered. Knowing he couldn't win this fight, he took out an exploding Kunai from his jacket pocket, and using the last reserves of strength, threw it in the air with all his might. It exploded into a cloud of crimson, signifying Kage level danger and calling for aid.

Within an instant, thousands of Anbu poured out from behind Kakashi, lead by the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf himself. Hiruzen Sarutobi, in full battle gear.

"KAKASHI!"

The Anbu covered the Hokage, who ran over to the Copy Ninja to check his wounds

'I'm...doing okay...ribs crushed...stop Naruto...help him...' and with that, Kakashi blacked out

Hiruzen then charged Naruto.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'

Immediately, 1000 clones of Hiruzen Sarutobi attacked Naruto. They were thrown away like paper, but overpowering wasn't on the agenda

'Earth Style: Rock Cage!' shouted a 1000 voices

The ground erupted. Multiple walls of rock bound Naruto down to the ground. A singular dome formed over him to completely pin him to the ground. But it didn't work. Naruto was breaking through it easily

'Sealing Technique: Six Paths God Seal!'

The walls immediately began extracting chakra from Naruto's body, while the Anbu made their best efforts to supplement the Hokage in any way possible. Some strengthened the Rock Cage by using their own Earth Style, while others gave the Hokage some of their chakra to help perform a technique as advanced as this.

Naruto's God Chakra was being absorbed into the walls. With that, he started turning human again. However, the walls couldn't contain the immense power of God. They burst with the power of a hundred thousand exploding tags, hurling the Hokage and Anbu back, while dispersing the God Chakra throughout the atmosphere. Fortunately for Naruto, his body quickly produced a chakra cloak for itself, protecting him from the blast

Sasuke watched all this from a distance. The Hokage himself, and his own personal corp had put in all they had to stop Naruto. How foolish he had been to even think he could have beaten him. A lump developed in his throat.

*I can't even beat this idiot. How will I kill that traitor?* he thought. His eyes teared up

'WHY AM I SO WEAK!' he shouted

Angry, Sasuke got up and hit the nearest tree with his full strength. The bark cracked, but Sasuke's hand did too. Ignoring the immense pain, he kept punching the tree until his hand dangled from his arm. He hadn't gotten anywhere near close enough to punching through the tree. But he couldn't give up. He collected his chakra into a massive ball on his palm. It didn't seem to look like much, still, he struck the tree with his good hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that the chakra had done nothing to the tree, but had protected his other hand from snapping in two. Finally giving to the pain, he fell unconscious, humiliated.

Sasuke woke up in a mysterious place. There wasn't enough light, but he was sure he was in a room. The question was which room. This didn't look like a room in the hospital. He tried to get up, then immense pain reminded him of the fact that his left hand was bro ken.

'Try not to do something as stupid as that again will you?'

Sasuke looked. Who had spoken? The figure came into light

A weird mask with a single eyehole in it. The person, presumably a man, had blue hair that slightly resembled Naruto's. The Man wore a dark blue cloak that had a single red cloud on it. The eyehole showed the man's eye. A Sharingan like Kakashi's. But apart from Kakashi, only the Uchiha were supposed to have the Sharingan. Would that mean this guy was an Uchiha? Impossible. The Uchiha had all been slaughtered years ago by a certain someone.

'My name...is Madara Uchiha.'


End file.
